Freshman Chronicles THE OUTTAKES
by IceK7-1
Summary: A collection of deleted scenes from Freshman Chronicles!


**IMPORTANT!**

**Author's Note: **If you haven't read Freshman Chronicles, then you may as well stop reading right now, because you will not know what is going on. As the summary stated, this will be a collection of deleted scenes from FC, so please read that first! To the people that have read FC, these short works will be roughly 1,000 words or so, are not integral to the original plot, and are relatively stand-alone pieces. They will also vary in rating, point-of-view and setting, i.e. pre-story, in between chapters or post-story. The longest chapter in FC took me approximately 12 hours to produce, because I had to make sure that the chapter's pacing was consistent with the rest of the story, wrapped up previous loose ends, carried the proper tense, etc. Justifying that length of time is tough when your plate is stacked full in everyday life. However, because of the nature of these little guys, I can produce a new piece within an hour or less, meaning that I can write something new just about whenever I feel like it. It's also more productive to write one of these when I get frustrated or hit a roadblock in my other writings, instead of shutting down for hours or days at a time like I usually do. Therefore, if there is some part of FC that you want to know more about, or a particular interaction that you would like to see more of, review or PM me your request, and I will try to make it happen. ^_^

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me. I do not make any money from this story.

* * *

**Rating: **T

**Setting:** a few days before Chapter 8

**Point-of-View:** 1st person – Naruto

**Request:** none

**Word Count: **953

"Man, damn!" I shout as I remove my hoodie. I don't know what the hell is going on, but they have the heat on blaze mode. I feel like my ass is being sautéed in here, and that damn Sasuke keeps hogging the bathroom with his multiple showers a day. I want a damn cold shower, too. I deserve some relieve from this inferno!

"Fucking prissy bastard taking two hour showers, and dead-bolting the door," I mumble as I hit the power button on my old ass desktop. I don't care what level of Comcast service is hooked up to this piece of shit, it still acts like it's hooked up to Jii-jii's dial-up. I told them not to upgrade to Vista, it worked just fine with XP, but they didn't listen. Ugh, it's too hot to deal with this right now.

'I bet they turned the heat up this high just to spite all of us for complaining,' I think as I glare out the window at the whipping wind. It sure would feel good right about now, but I can't open the window, because that fucking squirrel will come in here and shit in the corner whether I'm standing here or not. I **told** Sasuke not to feed his ass, and now we have to choose between living in an oven, or a nice, cool, redecorated turd. Fuck my life!

After waiting for nearly ten minutes, I'm finally presented with a logon screen. So, I quickly type in my password, and then walk back over to the window. There's at least another five minutes of loading, so there's no point in sitting around. Besides, it gets pissed off when I watch it, and then really shows its ass, taking double or triple the normal time. I don't have time for that today; I will fuck that computer up.

"_Welcome, pimp daddy, Naruto."_

Well, it's about time! All I want to do is check my email to see if my English professor received my essay on time. The stupid browser showed an error message, so I'm not sure if it was sent the first time that I submitted it. It was due by midnight, and I sent it at 11:59pm, so it had damn well better gone through!

"What are you so excited about, moron?" Sasuke says languidly as he comes casually strolling out of the bathroom in his boxers. I'm sitting over here smoldering in a puddle of sweat and stink, yet this bastard has what looks to be ice-cold water droplets covering him and falling out of his hair. I should beat his ass just on the principle of it.

"Fuck you, alright! FUCK YOU!" I yell out, and am only met with eyes narrowed in confusion. Without saying a word, Sasuke takes his place at his desk, and begins clicking away at his laptop. I'm still pissed off, so I glare at him a little longer, but eventually decide that my paper's status is more important. So, I quickly get the browser going, and wind up typing in my Gmail password so fast that I mess it up twice, before slowly pounding in each key with my index finger. I have three new emails, one from Kiba, a piece of spam, and one from my professor. Yes! Please be good news!

_Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze,_

_I received your entry just before the deadline, so no points will be deducted from your assignment. Enjoy your break._

_Dr. Richard Smith_

These are the best looking 26 words I have ever seen in my life. With the grades I have gotten up until now, I should get no lower than a C+. Hell Yeah! I wonder what Kiba wants…

_Dude, click on the link below. This is the funniest shit ever!_

I wonder what the hell he then came across now. I swear you never know when Kiba is involved. Oh well, I might as well find out what he's on about.

"HI, I'M LOOKING AT GAY PORN!"

"HI, I'M LOOKING AT GAY PORN!"

"HI, I'M LOOKING AT GAY PORN!"

What the fuck? The minute I clicked that link a box popped up screaming that bullshit, and every time I try to X it out, it jumps across the screen! It doesn't make it any better that my speakers are stuck on the highest setting, so I'm sure the whole floor can hear this shit. Damn, a quick glance over at Sasuke shows him sitting there deathly still.

"CLOSE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I yell once I finally corner it over by the recycle bin. Now that it's gone, the embarrassment is quickly setting in. Sasuke doesn't say anything; he just gets up and walks over to his closet. I see him swiftly pulling on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. To make it worse, he puts the hood on, and ties it.

"Oh, come on! You know damn well I wasn't looking at gay porn," I yell, but he just keeps staring at his screen.

"I do not want to discuss your weird habits, so keep them to yourself in the future," he replies as coolly as a man can with only the center of his face sticking out of his shirt. I want to argue, but I'm too damn embarrassed, so I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Fuck you!" I shout, and then instantly cringe. Sasuke doesn't miss a beat.

"I'era pass," he says casually, still clicking away. I swear that I'm going to fucking kill Kiba as soon as I see him, and then I'm going to buy me a new computer with speakers that I can control. In the meantime, I'm sending Sasuke that link.


End file.
